In the sport of archery it is well known to provide a so-called nock at the rear end of the arrow, which, in essence is a slot, or other means, to engage the bowstring of a bow during the draw. It is also well known that in order to perform a good aim and subsequent shot of the arrow the nock should be placed on the bow string at a point close to the center of the bowstring and that said point should also be aligned horizontally with a point at which the arrow is supported at the center of the bow. In order to attain such alignment, it is known to provide a so-called center nock attached to the center of the bowstring, which may engage the rear end of the arrow, while it is being driven by the bowstring toward the target.
Current nocks in the marketplace may include flat, half-moon or slotted nocks that are not versatile, in that, they may need to be placed in a specific orientation, namely, in a specific orientation with respect to an arrow's vanes or fletching. As an example, aligning the arrow according to the vanes in a wrong position may not allow the nock to effectively engage the bowstring. That is, for example, a groove in the nock may not lie along the bowstring properly. Also, flat nocks (e.g., those without noticeable grooves and/or slots) may allow the user to engage the arrow with the bowstring in any desired alignment; however, they do not properly align the vanes in an effective position each time the arrow is drawn. Thus, a nock that can provide effective alignment of the arrow on the bowstring, while providing versatility of the flat nock may be desirable.